Bug List
A List of Discovered Bugs General: *If an item is placed into a filled storage unit, it will often be deleted rather than dropping on the ground. *When dropping something you want to take again later, you should better use existing loot piles than making a new one, cause your stuff could be deleted when simply dropped. *Changing backpack or weapon without dropping the old one might delete the old one. *When you store a weapon from your gear in your backpack, make sure that the backpack has enough space to hold the weapon (10 for main weapons, 5 for sidearms) AND all the clips, too, because one of them will be dropped or mostly deleted when there is not enough space. *If you relog or store clips into a house and lock it, your clips will be refilled. *After spawning or getting a new skin, the player often can't interact with objects like loot-piles for a few seconds. *Having low blood will change the sight to a blurry-colorless variant. The blur effect might stuck when getting a blood bag or filling the blood any other way. This can mostly be removed by pressing ESC or relogging. *Creating a fireplace at a slope or in a building isn't a good idea, cause the pile won't be reachable most times. *There is a small chance that building a foundation isn't sucessful. The blueprint will be lost in this case, but the cement mixer with the materials should be save. If you try it again, it will say that you can only have one house. This is fixed by a restart, so you have to wait till you can go on for another attempt. *Throwing chemlights on other surfaces than terrain (e.g. the floor of a house) will cause the light to fall down till it reaches terrain in most cases, which makes it hard to grab. *Having the hatchet equipped as a weapon disables the option to take items like jerry cans or scrap metal directly, which is the only way to take them when spawned. *Human NPCs will often shoot the player through solid objects, or beyond their sight. *Tavi choppers are known to crash without any player intervention. *A player can go prone and crawl barely underwater to ambush players or remain out of sight. *From some placements, players can access the gear of a vehicle that is stored in a garage, from the outside. *Entering a house build on a slope, closing or opening doors while standing in or near the frame (so the door can hit you), sleeping in a tent, getting overrun by another player while crouching or crouching on stairs might broke your legs or cause damage. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbdflriheIM Vehicles: *Fuel will drain from a helicopter if not all glass is repaired. *Sometimes, fuel will also drain from a helicopter, if it hasn't been completely repaired once (you can then remove parts without losing fuel) *A vehicle without or with removed engine might explode, if you enter or turn on the engine. *Vehicles will sometimes get damaged or destroyed by a server restart, especially if they are parked into a garage. *If you remove tires from the Scrap Bus, you'll get the tires but the bus might be still driveable and has visible tires on it. *There is a bug that causes the status-HUD of a vehicle and the look itself to show wrong damages until something really damaged is repaired or until fuel is filled in. The repair-options in the mouse-wheel menu should show the right damages, though. *You might get a Scrap APC into a small garage, but you'll never get it out. *There is a chance, that one or more fully repaired Huey's will spawn at sometimes weird locations like in a forest or in other objects. If you enter one of them, it might blow up and kill you or suddenly despawn with stored loot. *If you reach a location with a car, no loot will spawn. So stop 100-200m before reaching the loot-location and walk the rest. Zombies will spawn anyway. *Sometime cars can blow up with 5-10 shots with a pistol even when its fully repaired. Zombies: *Zombies can hit the player from several feet away. *Zombies often walk through solid objects. *Zombies cannot reach a player if they are underneath a helicopters rotors, or in the immediate area surrounding an airplane. *Players hidden in the leaves of a fir are not damageable by zombie hits. *Zombies can't enter a small hospital, but might be able to hit the player though, if he stands to near to the glass front. There are also often zombies in the solid part of a hospital, who can hit the player through the wall. *Zombies can't walk on the surface of a harbor (a dark-grey concrete-like terrain). They will stop there, if they had followed the player so far, and stand still. There is also a bug on this surface when driving a car onto it. It makes damage-noises, the car might lose wheel integrity and in the worst case will completely flip when trying to drive on the surface.